


Not the Stag

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Worried Arthur, naked merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes hunting alone. Merlin follows by transforming into a white stag. Picture is self explanatory :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Stag

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from my Merthur fic "A Hunting Accident"   
> I drew this a long time ago, figured I'd post it on it's own xD
> 
> Let me know what you think :P
> 
> Full image can be found here http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/118/9/1/you_re_not_the_stag_by_vanhelsing019-d7gb6de.jpg

 


End file.
